Alpha's Guardian
by Kindred01
Summary: He finds a toddler on his door step.
1. Chapter 1

**(Yes I used the word Spark and I don't care.)**

The knocking at the door stopped him, standing in his kitchen with a triangle slice toast handing out of his mouth he leaned back and looked towards the front door as if he was unsure he heard right. But after a few moments he fell back wards losing his toast to the floor as another knock came from his front door. Scrambling to his feet Stiles threw the slice of toast in the bin and walked to front door. He thought if it was Scott or any of the other pack they would let themselves in, Deaton would appear and scare the shit out of him and Derek would use the window while Chris would ring the doorbell or the back door.

He open the front door and looked up and down the street before he heard a garbling babbling and he looked down at the small child on his doorstep. He stood there almost rooted to the spot as he looked down at the 3 year old warped up in a thread bare blanket. Stiles looked up with almost a gasp "WAIT!" He called out as he ran out to wards his jeep and stood looking up and down the street trying to see if anyone was there. "Wait." He whispered as he saw nothing. He sighed as he looked back at the front door with a golden brown eyes and inky black curls…why did any one do this… he thought as he walked back over to the child with the wobbling bottom lip. Panicking at the tears welling up in the boy's eyes Stiles bent down picked up the little boy "Shhhhh good boy that's it don't cry for uncle Stiles." He said as he walked into the house. Once inside as he closed the door to front door and looked down at the bright brown eyes and little round face "Hello there." The teen whispered softly as he smiled at the boy. He saw dirt on the boy's face and hand "I should clean you up but I need to call my dad." He told him as he walked into the living room.

Placing the brown eyed boy on the sofa and pulled the moth eaten blanket on the floor and winced as he saw the mud and what looks like blood stains. He turned back to the boy and started to look him over for wounds and cuts. His clothes were well worn and had some holes but he couldn't see any wounds "Well you look healthy don't you." Stiles smiled as he tickled the boy's stomach making him giggle. He could see the child was well fed from his cheek rosy cheeky cheeks and his baby fat not showing any bones. The teen saw a bit of paper sticking out of the boy's blanket and pull it out before unfolding it he saw it was a letter 'Please take care of Harry.' It read, he flipped the paper over to see if anything else was written and found nothing there …how short… Stiles thought "Now why were you left on my door." Stiles said out loud as Harry started to make a fuss.

Harry whispered and held his hands out to Stiles making a grabby motion at him and the last things Stiles need was burst ear drums so he bent down and picked up the curly haired boy and placed him on his lap "Maybe you need something warm to eat." Stiles said as he Harry kept fussing as Stiles moved his hand up to check his forehead only to have the boy bite down on Stiles hand.

At first the Stiles froze and felt his breath hitch as he looked down at the blood appearing around Harry's lips and then trailing down his hand and dripping onto the sofa. Stiles looked down at the toddler and winced as he tried not scream as he felt the tiny fangs sliced though his skin. His eyes widen even wider when he saw the child's eyes flash red at him and fear started to build in his gut at the thought of what has happen. "S….STOP!" Stiles yelled at the dark haired toddler and he yanked his hand away wincing even more as he put the boy back on the sofa and stood up holding his bleeding hand. Harry made a whimpering sound making Stiles look back at him blood was now dripping down his little child and his bottom quivering lip as he threaten to cry. "Please don't cry, I'm sorry for shouting." Stiles said quickly and he warped his bleeding hand up in a tea towel he left on the coffee table. Harry still sniffed and whimpered at Stiles as the teen looked at him in shock "A tiny alpha." He chuckled weakly at himself.

Half an hour later…

Deaton arrived at Stiles house Stiles open the door and let him as he held his injured hand to his chest. That is when the vet sees the teen's hands warped up in a bandage. "What's happening?" He asked as he walked into the house and heard a playful growl and then watched a wolf cub running around the corner of the living room and crashed into the table and back flipped back on his bell and looked up and yipped at Stiles "Is that!" Deaton gasped at the wolf pup

"Yep." Stiles sighed

"And he...she…"

"He." Stiles mumbled

"He is an alpha?" Deaton asked, as the pup came up to Stiles and pawed at his legs. Stiles bent down and picked up Harry and stood back up and looked at Deaton and growled when the vet reached out to touch him only to have the pup snap at his fingers.

"Stop." Stiles warned Harry and went back to licking Stiles neck. "Any how yeah he's an alpha and he was left on my door step and he bit me." Stiles held out his hand as the puppy changed back into a 3 year old boy with thick black curly hair and naked "God damn it where are your clothes!" Stiles hissed as the boy nuzzled into Stiles neck still growling at Deaton. As they walked into the living room "So I am guessing you have never seen an alpha pup?" Stiles asked him.

Once finding Harry's clothes and redressing the cheek 3 year old alpha Deaton looked at Stiles hand. While the bandages started to peel away with Stiles wincing and hissing at it felt like his hand was on fire "I washed it under the tap." Stiles as Alan looked at the torn skin on the fleshy part or his hand between the thumb and index finger

"Was he angry?" Deaton asked as he pulled a few bottles from his bag and started to pour some onto a tea towel and placed it on his hand

"NO!" He cried in pain "No…he was fussing so I picked him up to stop him from crying and he munched on my hand." Stiles sighed as he watched Harry curled up a sleep next to him like a cat

"When did he bite you?" Stiles picked up his phone with his good hand and looked at the time

"Half an hour ago." Stiles told him

"Good I think you are out of the woods." Deaton tells him, Stiles let out a deep sigh that he didn't know he was holding as he looked into the vet's eyes. "Right if it's not healed by tomorrow come and see me." Stiles and what are you going to do about Harry?" He asked the teen.

"I need to call my dad and tell him we have a small fury problem. Then I'm going to call Derek and Chris and see if any of them ever heard of a pup becoming an alpha." Stiles said as he held his phone

"Stiles you have to be careful with this, I don't think he was placed here because his mother just picked your house. I think they picked you because you are part of a pack." The man said "I have heard of children accidently becoming alphas and not handing it well or other family members killing the child because of it."

When John got a call from Stiles about the toddler a few things ran though his mind, one he just wanted to go home after this shit shift and chill with a small glass of whisky and two his son had been bitten by an alpha who happens to be a toddler and three there was a three dead people in an upturn car. So when he dragged himself though his front door the last things he wanted to be met with is Derek Hale, Alan Deaton and Chris Argent standing his living room.

He walked into the living room and saw his son standing in the middle of the room holding a toddler named Harry. Stiles looked at him as he looked at his dad with a shy and guilty look all at one. "Okay can someone tell what the hell is going on?" He asked, as he watched the three other men look at him

"He's an alpha." Chris shrugged as he points to the boy as his eyes turned red and growled at them and held onto Stiles.

"I can see that." He said

"He's scared to many people. " Stiles said told him with a small smile

"Harry has created a bond with Stiles." Derek told him, John still looked like he was going to flip his lid as he looked at the bandage around his son's hand. "Alpha children are rare to hear about because many are killed. A guardianship is often made between an alpha child and the first Spark they met." Derek looked at Stiles, the teen frowned and looked down at the little boy who was sucking his thumb

"Why does everything boil down to the spark?" Stiles asked

"Its how the supernatural world works, Derek has an alpha spark, and Scott has a true alpha spark." Deaton told him as Stiles frowned at him

"I can make mountain ash out of very little doesn't make me Harry Potter." He mumbled

"No but an alpha child will be able to pick up on it, I don't think he would have bitten you if you didn't have one." The vet said with that smug look that say I know something about this shit so listen and deal with it.

Taking a deep breath John walked over to Stiles and to the brown eyed boy whose eyes were still glowing blood red and growled a little at him "He doesn't like me." John muttered, Stiles smiled a little and reached out and touched his dad's shoulder making Harry lift his head and looked at where Stiles hand was resting and the growling stopped.

"What about who ever left him?" Stiles asked, returning to the problem at hand. Then John remembered the car crash and the empty baby car booster seat in the back, he stumbled back and sat down

"Oh god why didn't I think of this sooner." He growled to himself as he buried his head into his hands as he made everyone look at him.

"Dad?" Stiles called out to him as he sat down next to him.

"There was a car crash a couple of hours ago, there was baby's seat in the back but no baby." He said as he rubbing his head realising it's going to be an even longer night. "I forgot all about it until now." He said as he looked at Harry's small face

"Any survivors?" Chris asked to the quiet room, for a while the Sheriff didn't say anything and no one else talked either

"No."


	2. Chapter 2

Scott looked down at the tiny alpha, the child was sat in the play pen Stiles knew that little boy could break out of there in a heartbeat. "I don't like him." Scott said as the tiny alpha growled at him flashing his eyes

"And he doesn't like you." Stiles mumbled as he bent down and packed up Harry who held onto Stiles and whimpered "Shhh it's okay, this alpha won't hurt you either." Stiles whispered to the toddler and reached out and placed his hand on Scott's shoulder

"What are you doing?" Scott asked

"It's the only way that Harry will stop growling out, I had to do it dad, Deaton, Chris and Derek last night." Scott frowned as he moved forward only to have Harry growl at him again

"No he really hates me." Scott said as he took a step back.

Stiles smiled and cooed at Harry and wiggled his fingers at Harry who giggled and smiled up at him "So what are you going to do now you're playing mummy?" Isaac asked as he sat on Stiles bed as Scott leaned against the wall frowning.

"I'm not mummy." Stiles said in a baby voice to Harry who giggled again as he sat on the floor and placed some toy blocks in front of him

"Where did you get these toys from?" Scott asked

"Dad had some of my old toys and Lydia wants to be Aunty so she bring some clothes over, he can't spend his whole life in hand me downs." Stiles said as Harry threw a block at Scott. The true alpha grabbed the block before it hit him in the face and then he growled at the boy who was giggling

"That little…"

"Hey… no bad mouthing tiny alpha in front him or me!" Stiles growled back his eyes flashing purple before they went back to normal

"Holy shit." Isaac mouthed "Your eyes turned purple!" Stiles looked down at the boy who looked up at him

"Mama!" Harry called out to Stiles and nuzzled himself into Stiles' lap, Isaac grinned at him and bolted up right

"HA told you."

Later on…

Stiles drove to Derek's loft with Harry sat in his new car seat looking happily at the world outside, babbling at what he see, calling out mama when he see something that excites him. Once they got to the loft Stiles set Harry down on the rug in the living room. Stiles didn't want Harry anywhere near Peter who was currently reading a book and pretending not to see the tiny alpha and his toys. "My eyes turn purple but both Scott and Isaac say I'm not a werewolf." Stiles said to Derek, the alpha wolf raised an eyes brow at him

"Well show us then?" Peter chipped in as he stood up and walked over to them…great he's joining in…he thought as the man stood next to his nephew. Stiles felt embarrass as he looked down at his feet before looking back up at them with bright purple eyes. Derek was stunned while Peter was smirking "Bed him now nephew before the other alpha does." Peter chuckled as he walked up to Stiles whose mouth was opening and closing like a fish "Or maybe I will." He grinned as he rubbed is hands across Stiles' stomach.

The teen flinched and waved his arm smacking Peter in the chest sending him flying back "MAMA!" Harry giggled, it did seem that Harry enjoyed it when Stiles yelled at other people or hurt them…note to self my child is evil and enjoys others pain, wait my child?…he thought in panic as he went to pick up the toddler but as he got close Harry changed into his alpha form and was bounding around happily as Peter groaned in pain

"Fuck!" He hissed at the broken ribs

"Don't swear!" Stiles growled at him. Harry yipped and started to pull at Peter's shirt with his teeth

"Get of me you little…"

"Peter!" Stiles growled as he saw the older man stand up with a wince as he picked up the small pup and held him out to Stiles and Harry growled and snarled as he tried to bite the wolf

"Take him!" Peter said, Stiles reached out and took the alpha pup into his arms "So it seem Stiles is now a supernatural something." Said as he walked away.

Looking shocked Stiles looked back at Derek as Harry whimpered in Stiles chest "I…I can't believe I did that." Stiles whispered as he felt the fur of the alpha under his hands

"You are his guardian. All alphas have a guardian Stiles normally they are the most caring and loving part of the pack that everyone can forget that they can be the most dangerous being alive. They don't have to be werewolves they don't even have to be human but they all have something in common." Stiles felt his breath hitch a little as he looked up into Derek's warm eyes

"W….What?" Stiles asked

"They have purple eyes, strong and most importantly they can bare the alpha's young men or women." Stiles thinks he died, he felt his heart stop and his legs turn to jelly as he moved back to the sofa

"W…Why am I?" He asked

"Pack mum is the easy short answer."


	3. Chapter 3

Week later…

"Have you found that little brat?" Came the hash voice a man hobbled into the light using a walking stick, his lips curled up into a snarl as he stood looking at three other men

"He wasn't in the car and we don't know where the bitch left the kid." Another said as he touched the cuts on his face. The older man with the cane snarled at them

"YOU THREE HAD ONE JOB TO DO AND THAT IS BRING ME THE ALPHA BRAT!" He would have raised his cane to hit them but he need it to be able to stand up right. "Had anything be reported to the police?" He asked

"No, or if it has they aren't saying and we have another problem on our hands another hunter is in town he seem to be sticking close to wolves."

"Here is idea find out what they know! Go and see the sheriff and find out if there is a missing child that turned up on someone door. Then if you get nothing find the humans of the fucking pack and talk to them!" He hissed, they nodded and left the room.

Mean While…

Stiles was sat feeding Harry when the Sheriff came down stairs, he watched his son feed the little boy who made a squeal sound when he saw the Sheriff and dribbled his food down his front. "He eats like you do." John smirked as he poured himself coffee

"Ha ha ha very funny dad." Stiles smiled as he wiped the boy's face "Morning Melissa." Stiles called out. John froze his coffee cup to his mouth as his eyes looked to his son then to the woman who walked into the room who was trying to sneak out of the house.

"H…how did you hear me?" She asked

"I didn't Harry did." Stiles smiled as the boy giggled and spat his food at Stiles face. "Thank. You little monster." Stiles sighed as he rubbed his face with the clothes. John smirked as Melissa walked over to him

"You might as well have coffee." John said, pouring her up. Stiles smiled as he went to feed Harry again.

Stiles left Harry with Derek because one he didn't trust Peter with a pup two there was none else to look after Harry. "So my mum and your dad that is a little weird…" He mumbled to him, Stiles was lost in thought and wrinkled his nose at him as he rubbed his arms as he thinks about Harry and wondering if Peter would try and poison his pup's mind "Stiles?" Scott called out his name making him look at the dark haired teen

"What?" He asked, seeing that they were now inside the school…when did that happen?… He thought.

"I just said it's a little weird that my mum and your dad are dating considering our past." He told him with a small smile

"Oh… yeah well we only started that when you got your furry little problem." Stiles told him as he went to his locker. He felt his cheek warm up as he blushing slightly remembering every full moon romps with Scott. "Speaking of which we will need to be a bit more careful from now one." He said, Scott frowned at him and grabbed is hands arm gently

"Why? Is this because of Harry?" He frowned "Or mum and the sheriff?" He asked

"No it's because I could end up pregnant, believe it or not." He told him as he walked off

"What?" Scott yelled out as he followed him "Stiles… Stiles wait what do you mean?"

He didn't like this odd feeling he had in his stomach he knew it was about leaving Harry with Derek it's not like he don't trust the man it's just the silly bond. So he didn't much to the lesson and hoped that Lydia would give him some tip bits as his mind was a mile away. Between leaving Harry and thinking about what Scott was saying earlier it wasn't in any state of mind to be working. When Scott was first bit he didn't handle full moons to well and Stiles would have to watch him. Scott would be pacing his bed room with one of those stress balls he was squeezing it with an itch of braking it while Stiles would end up falling asleep on Scott's bed, and then the sex began. The wolf would watch him as he slept watch the rise and fall his chest and the slightly parted lips then Scott would place his hand under Stile shirt and feel the soft skin and ripples of the muscles under his hand. "Stiles!" Snapping out of his thought the teen looked up to see Lydia looking down at him

"Class has ended." She told him, with a smile

"Oh." He looked around the room and saw it was empty…ish

"Penny for those thoughts?" She asked, seeing him look down at his phone to see if Derek had send him any messages before he stood up

"Just thinking." He said to her as he picked his bag.

"Think about Harry?" She asked as they left the glass room

"I think Scott dislike Harry." He mumbled, the red head looked at him "Harry always growls at him no matter what I try and do." He said.

"How could anyone dislike him, Harry is so sweet and cute." She smiled "Speaking of which I have brought some new…"

"Lydia come on at this rate Harry will have a bigger wardrobe than you." He chuckle as she smirked at him.

By the time Stiles went to pick up his little alpha he found Derek was flat out on the sofa sleeping on his back with Harry sleeping on his chest. Stiles let out a sigh of relief as he smiled while taking out his phone and taking a photo of the cutest and sweetest thing he has ever seen before he sent the photo to Scott. Walking over them Stiles picked up Harry who let out a small rumble and open his eyes "Mama." He whimpered.

"Stiles." Derek woke up from feeling the pressure lifted up from his chest and the sound of Harry saying mama made him open his eyes and looked up at the teen above him

"Sorry I didn't want to wake you." He said softly

"No it's fine." The wolf said as he sat up and stretched feeling his body click back together.

Stiles sat down on the sofa and let Harry drift back off to sleep in his arms "Was he a handful?" The teen asked, Derek smiled as he watched little boy curl up on the Guardian's lap

"No."

"Derek." Stiles smiled

"Alright he was very hyper I spent half of my time chasing him around the apartment, I laughed when he tried to attack Peter again." Stiles smiled and kissed the top of the pup's head

"That's my good boy." He smiled

"I've been doing more reading on children Alphas. First way to make an alpha child is for a pregnant wolf to kill an alpha and sometimes that power goes to the baby. Second away is the child themselves to kill an alpha and as Harry is 3 or 4 years old I doubt it. The last way is a ritual they turn a fully grown adult into a child." Stiles frowned

"Which one do you think he is, opinion number 1 or number 3?" Stiles asked him

"I would go with opinion number 1."


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles was worried, that someone would be after Harry and he worried about worried he was feeling which was worrying. He sighed and watched as his father feed Harry the boy giggles and dribbled food down his cheek as he flicked his arms up and down. John did think he was a little too young to be a grandfather even if it is adopting young Harry, he could call himself Harry's father but it seem that the tiny Alpha had called Stiles mama…which is crazy…he thought.

Then his thoughts changed to how Harry is acting a lot younger than he should…maybe we should take him to a paediatrician…he thought. "You know he should be a lot more develop for his age." Stiles looked at him "I think we should take him to a paediatrician." John told him as he looked over his shoulder, Stiles frowned and moved closer to them

"Derek said something about a ritual that can deage a wolf but they are able to keep their… rank in the pack. So in this case Harry might have been a full grown adult alpha that got snatched and then…well this." Stiles said, John looked back at Harry who had tilted is head and seem to be listing "But I think your right we need to take him to a paediatrician a supernatural one." Stiles mumbled

"Pappy!" Harry suddenly shouted making John smile at him

"Pappy." Stiles snorted as he swooped in and picked up Harry "That's right little one that is Pappy, he is your granddaddy and he will make sure you are a happy baby boy while mama is fighting evil." He said in a baby voice that had Harry giggle at him. Pulling the boy into his arms Stiles looked at the mess on Harry's clothes "Right little man time for a bath."

"No." Harry said, Stiles smiled as he looked at his dad

"Well he's catching up, he knows what you're talking about." John said, as he wiped his hands before he cleaned the high chair.

Later while after Stiles bathed Harry he took the sleepy toddler into Harry's room and placed him on the small bed. Standing up he looked around the room and smiled at how quickly the old spare room changed into a child's bed room. There was toys all over the floor and star and moon bed lap hand over the bed and Stiles felt so proud that Harry had bad man JPs and Pikachu bed sheets. Harry mumbled something that sounds like 'not sleepy' to Stiles as the teen saw him rub his eyes and looked up at him

"I think you are. But if you want you could play with your toys." Stiles told him, Harry just looked up at him before he curled up on his pillow and went to sleep. Smiling at him the teen pulled the blanker it up over the tiny alpha's shoulder and placed a kiss on his forehead. He flicked the night light before leaving the room…I really need to pay Lydia back for this…he thought as he closed the door leaving it open a jar.

He went to his room and put on his PJ bottoms and just a shirt before he went down stairs he could feel his feet stick to the cool wooden floor as he walked into the living room to see his dad was sat on the sofa with a glass of whisky in his hands and an empty glass on the coffee table with the bottle of whisky on the table. When John sae Stiles he smiled and poured him a small glass, Stiles sits down and looks at him wondering why he would pour him a glass even tho it was the small amount of whisky he has ever seen. "Let's talk." The sheriff said with a smile

"Okay." Stiles said as he picked up his glass and held it in his hands "Is there something wrong?" He asked as he takes a sip from his glass.

"It depends Stiles, I've been talking to Deaton about Harry and your roll in his life. So I know you can…"He takes a deep breath before speaking again "I know you can become pregnant." Stiles eyes widen and he chokes a little on his drink which only makes John's lips twitch in a smile seeing the look on his son's face

"Dad…"

"I know you're seeing Scott…"

"I'm not seeing Scott?" Stiles said, as he grabbed the whisky bottle and poured himself a glass

"You not? I thought you were." John said with frown, Stiles shook his head

"Where did you get an idea like that room?" He asked him, leaning back in his chair the sheriff looked at his son

"I came home early one morning and found you and Scott in bed together. While that isn't too odd this was you were both naked and you were the little spoon." He told him, the teen blushed a deep tomato red and took a mouthful of his drink and winced a little.

"Ummm okay…wow I really don't want to talk about this but I don't think I have a choice. Okay so… when Scott first got bit he was really horny and an arse hole around the full moon and well… but when he started dating Allison he sort of stopped it then when he broke up with her we started it back up and the he started dating Isaac there was a bit of an overlap between him and Isaac and now it's Scott, Isaac and Allison thing. Scott only tends to come to me when he's…hurt." Stiles stopped his rambling and looked at his eyes seeing the harden eyes looking at him and the teen was sure that Scott was going to get pulled over and given shit loads of traffic tickets.

"So let me get my head around this, you let Scott…sleep with you around the full moon and now as he is dating both Isaac and Allison he only sees you when he is hurt?"

"My sex heals people?" He said with a shrug

"My sex heals people what the…" John didn't know how to end that, how do you follow something like that up "Dear god Stiles? Do you know how it sounds?"

"Dad it's not like I am on a street corner, Scott is my friends and so is Isaac." John wasn't too happy "I won't be doing it for a long time anyway, Derek said that Alpha's could knock me up on the first go so unless we want to deal with a hormonal pregnant male." He tried to joke but John wasn't please "Dad." Stiles looked down at his drink feeling the burn of the drink in his mouth and down his throat

"I just want you to be safe, and sex with werewolves' sounds like it could end badly."

"Only if they lose control."

"Not helping."


	5. Chapter 5

Month later…

Harry was acting like a normal 3 year old, and he was driving Harry around the bed as he ran about the house. John often found his keys on the floor and once or twice items from his police belt on the sofa in the washing machine anywhere that a 3 year old can climb up and get into. He sighed as he watched Stiles pick up the giggling boy and placed him in his high chair taking the keys out of his mouth "I think I liked him when he was babbling and crawling." John said

"No you don't it just means my little boy is growing." Stiles smiled as he gave Harry his colouring book and crayons

"Pappy mad?" Harry asked, Stiles kissed the top of his head as he cleaned his father's car keys

"No he isn't mad just tried sweet heart." Stiles looked at his father and nodded towards Harry who was looking a little upset.

"Of course I'm not mad Harry." He smiled, and also kissed the top of Harry's head making the boy smile. Then the Sheriff kissed Stiles forehead

"Come on dad." Stiles winced as he watched his father leave.

Derek walked passed John as he headed towards the front door they said their good mornings as they went. John was still worried about very alpha or beta that entered his son's life, he could still remember what his son had sad to him about the chances of him getting pregnant. But he trust his son to make the right choice. He watched Stiles open the door to Derek and watched as Harry ran screaming Derek's name and for a moment it looks like they were a family…I'm going to shoot him if he touches my son…he thought as he walked to his car.

"EREK!" Harry yelled as he jumped off his high chair and ran towards the large alpha wolf, Derek smiled as did Stiles as he watched the alpha pick up the little boy.

"Hello my little hellion." The alpha wolf smiled as he walked inside seeing letting the pup nuzzle into is neck purring happily. Stiles tried not giggle at Harry called Derek Erek but the large alpha wolf seem to like it. "Hey Stiles."

"Hey sour wolf what do I owe the honour of your visit." Stiles smiled as he closed the door

"I need to speak with you." He rumbled as he followed Stiles into the living room.

The teen started to pick up Harry's toys and put them away "Okay so what's up?" He asked, Derek placed boy down on the floor and let him go off to do his own thing.

"There are hunters in town." Stiles stood up quicker than Derek ever seen anyone stand up and the teen spun around and looked at him

"Hunters?"

"They have been in town for a while, but I was unsure what they wanted until Erica heard them talking about looking for a missing baby." Stiles was rooted to the spot, his hand went to his other hand to rubbed the skin were the bite had been as he felt his chest tighten

"Harry?" He whispered

"Yeah it seem so. So with the help from Chris and your father we made sure that it looked like Harry his your cousin." Stiles nodded

"I know I came up with the idea." Stiles mumbled at him, as he wondered how long had they kept this from him.

"We for a while that seem to work they believe that Harry was your cousin, but Chris said that they are not buying that story anymore and now they believe that you are just as important to them as Harry is." Stiles was quite for a while as he took in what Derek said

"What do they want Harry for?" He asked

"Not sure, Chris thinks they want to kill him out right, Deaton believes that they want his alpha powers and Peter heard from an old friend that she heard that hunters are kidnapping were cubs and kits and training them to be weapons against other weres." Stiles sucked in deep breath before letting out trying to keep himself calm

"And me? What will they want with me?" Stiles whispered

"You are a Guardian of an alpha cub you will are like an anchor for him… his mother if what Peter said is true they will need you to keep other alpha cubs or kits calm and happy." Stiles frowned at him and felt that Derek was hiding something.

"What are you hiding?" Stiles asked

"You know what I told you if you sleep with an alpha you will become pregnant?" He asked, Stiles nodded "If they get an alpha on their side they might want to breed you, it will be easier than trying to kidnap…"

"Stop I heard enough." Stiles said, as he sat down.

Harry came back into the room and over to Stiles as he felt that his mama was upset by something. Stiles wiped his eyes as he picked the boy up and held him close to his himself "Mama what's wrong?" The boy asked

"I'm okay." Stiles lied and he knew that the tiny alpha would pick that lie up and by the look on the boy's face told him he picked up the lie

"Lies are bad mama." Stiles sighed

"Yes I know baby." He whispered as he kissed the top of head "There are some bad men out there baby boy that wants to hurt me and your." Stiles said softly as he watched the young alpha growl and held onto Stiles his eyes flashing red

"But Erek will help me look after you." Stiles smiled weakly as he looked up at Derek who had a strange look on his face and he wasn't sure how to read it.

"I will protect you both." Derek said softly as he stood up and walked over to Stiles and then kissed Stiles on the lips.

The teen froze as he felt the wolf's lips against his and it made him melt and lean up and kissed back before Harry shouted "DADDY!" and they pulled back Stiles blushed and Derek smirked and then kissed Harry on the forehead

"Not quite yet little man." He told him as he looked at Stiles eyes and saw the warm whisky eyes "Not yet." He whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

A week later

The hunters caught up with Stiles and Harry, the teen had just finished seeing Deaton about getting some additional protecting ward for the house, and some protecting for the Jeep encase he had to leave Harry in there. "Oi kid." Stiles stiffen his hand grabbing the bat that lay on the back seat floor and then turned around keep the bat behind his back. He looked up to see three tall grumpy looking hunters.

"Can I help?" He asked

"We are looking for a missing child, my sister's boy was taken we think someone might have seen him." The tallest one asked, he could see him looking at Harry in the back seat waiting for Stiles to say something and sighed

"I'm sorry are you allowed to go up to teenage boys in a parking lot and ask them questions about their cousin?" He asked them, he saw their hands twitch and their lips flicker "How do I know you three aren't perves?" He asked, he wanted to wined them up in front of the vets get them to do something rash so people could see."

The hunters looked at each other with a shocked look on their faces as Harry watched from his car seat waiting to see what was going to happen. One of the hunters moved closer and leaned in towards Stiles and looked at the teen up and down and before he could say anything "What is going on here?" Came a voice behind them, the hunters looked around to see Deaton who looking at him with a frown.

"Nothing we are just talking to this boy here." Stiles frowned at being called a boy and then they leave.

Deaton walks over to Stiles and see him push the bat back into the jeep before looking at him "What are you doing?" He asked the teen, Stiles frowned at him being told of when clearly he was minding his own business for a change.

"Nothing, I was putting Harry into his car seat when those things from some swamp came up to me. They were telling me some shitting story about a sister's child going missing." He told the man, Deaton sighed and rubbed his eyes

"You need to be careful Stiles, if they find out that you are or who Harry is…"

"I know." Stiles whispered as he closed the Jeep door before moving to the front seat.

Later on…

Stiles was sat at home working on home work when he hear Harry growling and looked up to see Scott walking into the room. He smiled at Stiles and frowned at Harry who growled at him from his play pen "Play nice." Stiles said as looked back down at his English essay

"I will if he will." Scott muttered as he sat next to Stiles, the other teen wanted to say 'how old are you?' but he kept his mouth shut as he reached for a his cup of coffee. Scott watched as he took a mouthful of his coffee and the way his Adam's apple bobs up and down, he growled softly started to nuzzle Stiles neck nipping at his skin while pulling at his shirt letting his hand sliding his hand up and under Stiles' shirt.

"Scott stop." Stiles whispered as he felt the wolf's nails scrap cross his stomach

"Need you." He whispered, Stiles frowned as he heard Harry growl and that made the teen push Scott away.

He stood away from Scott as the wolf looked up from where he fell on the floor. Harry giggled at Scott being pushing to the floor which made the older alpha growl at the boy as he pushed himself off the floor "Why did you do that?" Scott asked looking at him, Stiles was panting as he looked at his friend and frowning

"What do you think? I told you I can't unless you start were a condom!" Stiles yelled at him "And Harry was in the room!"

"So we could have gone up stairs!" Scott yelled back. Stiles shook his head and walked over to the play pen and picked up the small alpha who was glaring at Scott as he nuzzled Stiles neck.

To Scott that tiny Alpha was the worst thing to come into their lives, and he swears that little boy was rubbing it in that he has Stiles under his control. "I already have a kid Scott I'm not ready to have another one." Stiles whispered "Or do you really want to take that risk?" He asked

"He isn't your child, he just a kid that someone dumped on your door." Scott told him waving to the dark haired boy in arms. Stiles looked at him with wide eyes and looked down at the boy growling at Scott flashing his red eyes

"Get out Scott." He told the older alpha

"W…what?" Scott asked

"I said get out! I know where Harry came from and I know what the bond we have… and if you care about me at all then you wouldn't be forcing this issue. Now get out of my house and don't came back until you stop acting like a child who had his toy taken from him!" He told him in a flat voice, tears started to sting in his eyes as he tried to stop Harry from wolfing out

"No Stiles that's not it… it's him he bite you making you his beta when your mind, he growls at me very time he sees me and you will defend him to the teeth." Scott told him as he snarled at the small boy

"Can you hear yourself Scott? He is a child a small boy who had no one to protect him hunters trying to kidnap to turning him a monster or kill him for his powers. I need your help Scott to protect him and all you can do is act like a spoiled toddler." He told him

"Mama don't cry." Harry said, Stiles used his free hand and wiped his face before looking at the older wolf

"Just leave Scott please." Stiles whispered as he turned to walk into the kitchen "Come on little man let's have some cookies."


	7. Chapter 7

Derek arrived at the house, he found Stiles pacing his bed room his eyes red from crying as the wolf looked at him titling his head "Stiles." He called out to him, the teen looked up at him with large sad eyes "What happen?" He asked as he waked up to the boy and reached out to touch his arms only for Stiles to flinch "Stiles?" He whispered

"Scott tried to have sex with me while Harry was sat in the room with us. I have already told him I can't and gave him the reason why but he still tried…and he is acting like a child not getting his way!" He told him as he started to pace again. Derek looked at him and watched as Stiles wiped away the tears on the back of his hands "Why is he acting like this, you know Harry doesn't like him he behaves like he does when Peter's around." Stiles said as he stopped and looked down at his bed room floor.

"Stiles." Derek walked towards him and warped his arms around him close. "Do you remember how Scott reacted when he became alpha and he was around me?" Stiles nodded as he closed his eyes as he felt the alpha's arms warped around him and held him close. "He felt I was a threat ready to take his pack away from him. It's an alpha issue." He smiled as she felt the teen calm down.

"This is all about Harry." Stiles mumbled "Because he is alpha and bit me."

"He will just need to calm down."

Stiles didn't talk to Scott for a week he avoid all his phone calls and ignored his texts until it drove the alpha insane. Scott followed Stiles into the boy's bathroom and watched him wash his hand in the sink trying to get off blue pen that had leaked in his hand. "Stiles." He called out, the teen sighed as he looked up at the dark haired alpha

"Yes Scott." He said, as he went back to scrubbing his hands again

"Look I'm sorry about what I did. I didn't mean to hurt you I just… everything feels like its falling apart." He whispered as he shifted on the sport looking down at the floor. He was feeling ashamed of himself as he wiped his angry tears away "I feel like I'm losing you."

Stiles looked at him he wanted to be angry at Scott and was ready to yell at him but seeing his best friend cry stopping him from smacking him. He walked up to Scott slowly and then stood in front of him taking the wolf's hands into his own hands. "You are not losing me Scott, not to Derek and not to Harry. Harry is a little boy and yes he bite me but that doesn't mean I'm leaving your pack." He soothed the wolf. Who brought one of Stiles hand's up to his face was nuzzling it with a purring growl that made Stiles smile. "You're not losing me, you just can't demand sex anymore." Scott looked up at him with wide eyed.

"Deaton says a baby will being our packs together, mine, Derek's and…Harry's." He mumbled, Stiles looks at him

"Are you saying I should let you knock me up just to merge our packs together?" Stiles asked, before shaking his head "Tell you what take that idea and shove it in the back of your mind and call me in 5 years." Stiles told him as he turned to get his bag.

"Shit sorry… my alpha head won't shut up!" He groaned, Stiles looked at him with a raised eye brow and shook his head.

"Dude you need help." Stiles said walking pasted him.

After Stiles left Scott in the toilet he walked towards his locker when he realised he left a text book in his jeep. He hung his head and sighed "Crap." He whispered as he rolled his eyes as he turned towards the door heading for his jeep

"Stiles where you going classis about to start?" Kira asked, she turned and followed him

"I forgot my history book." He mumbled "My head is all over the place at the moment." Stiles said, she smiled at him knowing how hard Stiles is working with looking after Harry and dealing the hunters. She walked with Stiles as they talked about Harry and Scott going crazy about Harry.

"So what are you going to do?" Kira aske as Stiles looked in the back seat for his text book. The teen sighed as he moved Harry's blankets and toys

"Well I have no idea… Harry needs a lot attention at the moment and I'm trying to make sure Scott doesn't try and get into my pants." He said, he waited for Kira to say something but all he heard was a muffled 'UOFF' behind him. Stiles turned around and just saw someone's fist come at him and then nothing.

The hunters looked down at the boy slumped on the ground they then looked to the fox lying unconscious "We better grabbed the boy and then go." One said as the other scooped Stiles up into his arms, he looked down at his face.

"He's a pretty thing." The one holding him said as they walked quickly to their car, just as Kira started to come to, to see them push Stiles into the car she pushed herself up and ran towards the car before they drove off. The hunter driving saw her running up to them that he didn't see where he was driving and ended up driving into a tree.

….

The car manage to turn itself upside down, Kira stopped and blinked at the sudden flip before she ran back over to the car and looked inside. She could see that one of the hunters was awake and trying to cut himself free from the seat belt she growled and pulled the door open before dragging one unconscious hunter out of the car before reaching in and pulling out Stiles.

But the wake hunter looked around at her but grabbed Stiles wrist, Kira looked up at him and then grabbed his hand before snapping it, He Let out a screamed as she pulled Stiles free from the car just as people from the school came out to see what was going on. "Please help me they tried to kidnapped Stiles!" She yelled as he pulled the teen away from him car before looking. She looked around as teachers came rushing over to them as Stiles laid there with blood running down his face "They tried to take him." She whispered again as Scott and the others come running over to them.

Later on…

When he came to he found that his head was thumping and his cheek felt swollen opening his eyes he blinks up at the room letting his eyes refocus as he saw that he was in hospital. He frowned as he tried to remember what happen he remembered talking to Kira and then a fist…wait did Kira hit me?…he thought trying to move he felt a weight half on his chest and something tucked on his side. Looking down he see Harry curled up a sleep, his head resting on his chest he smiled weakly as he placed his hand on his mop of dark hair. "Hey." He looked up to see his dad walk back into the room

"Hey." He said to him his throat a little scratchy

"How are you felling?" John asked, Stiles frowns as he tried to push himself up knowing he would wake up the tiny alpha.

"Like someone hit me…with a train." He said as Harry whimpered as he rubbed his eyes and looked up at Stiles and blinking at him.

"Mama?" He whispered

"Hey my little alpha." He smiled at the boy wincing at the pain in his cheek

"I will make you feel better." Harry smiled at him and placed his hand on the teen's cheek and Stiles gasped and pulled his head away to stop Harry from healing him.

"No." Stiles said, he shifted on the bed and looked at his dad who looked at confused as he sat on the bed.

"What did he do?" He asked as he placed hand on the little boy's shoulders.

"He tried to take my pain." He pulled Harry into his lap and hugged him as the little boy pouted and looked up at him "No Harry please don't, you are to young sweetie." He kissed the top of his head.

John watched them and couldn't help but smile as Harry latched onto Stiles as the teen leaned back letting the boy rest there. "He is just worried about you." He tells Stiles "We all are, after you were attacked and almost kidnapped." He tells him, Harry growled as held onto Stiles tightly making the teen rub his back.

"Oh that is what happen?" He said out loud, he rubbed the back of his head "I don't remember anything after being punched." He mumbled. John sighed and leaned up and kissed the top of Stiles head.

"Well I'm having Parrish watching you." He whispered, Stiles tilted his head at him and frowned.

"Really? I don't need a baby sitter." He mumbled as he kept rubbing Harry's back

"Stiles, three men tried to kidnap you and from what Chris tells me they are Gerard's hunters." Stiles bites his lip "Parrish is moving to the house and he is going to look after you."

Meanwhile…

Gerard didn't know what happen to his hunters as he looked down at files of the teen they have been following. He wondered what was taking so long for his hunters who were picking up the teen, he heard the warehouse door open and then close but then he heard nothing. Frowning he turned around and saw there was no one there but he was sure he heard the door as pushed himself out of the chair and limped to the centre of the warehouse "I don't play games!" He snarled, he leaned onto his cane trying to listen to his area but he couldn't hear a thing.

'CRUNCH'

He then let out a gasp of pain his eyes widen as he looked down at to the claws sticking out of his chest. Blood trickled down his chin and then the claws were pulled out and he fell to his knee, as he watched a young man walked around to face him his lips curled into a smirk, he grabbed Gerard by the back hair and pulled it back "I won't let you have what is mine." He growled as raised hand claws still dripping with Gerard's blood. "They belong to me!" He snarled as he brought the claws down and cross the old hunter's throat.


End file.
